Tears of Blood
by xFallen-Angel-Babex
Summary: I yell, no one answers. I cry, no one comforts me. I bleed no one helps me stop bleeding. Why won’t you help me? Full Sum inside.
1. Prologue

Tears of Blood

I yell, no one answers. I cry, no one comforts me. I bleed no one helps me stop bleeding. Why won't you help me?

Bella is depressed after losing her mum to a vicious assault on her family and is sent to live with her dad in Fork's. She is a social outcast until she meets Alice and her family, but what happens when she starts to fall in love with Edward.


	2. Chapter 2: Forks and Welcome Home Gifts

Chapter 2: Forks and Promises

_**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do u! x**_

As the taxi pulled up in front of Charlie's house a new sadness hit me, I hadn't seen him in over 6 years. He came down when Mum died to look after me as well but still the fact is, it should have been me and not mum who died.

I paid the taxi driver his money and was left standing there with my suitcases and a duffel bag slung over my shoulder staring at the house I had grown up in. Charlie came stumbling out the door hurrying to get his keys when he stopped. I guess I forgot to tell him when my flight arrived. He smiled warmly at me, but I could still see the sadness in his eyes "Hey Bells!" I waved "Hey Dad!" he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey I didn't expect you this early," I fake laughed, "I've missed you Bells, things will get better I promise!"

I pulled away from him and put on a fake smile "Thanks' Dad, can you spare a minuet so you can help me with this stuff?"

He stumbled for a second "Oh yeah, sure Bells!"

We picked up my stuff and dragged it up stairs to where my old room was. A beautiful new purple cover for the bed and some pictures hanging on the walls, a deck with a new Mac computer, a stereo and a book case filled with my favourite books. Charlie had really out done himself, just to make me feel better. I experienced an emotion that I thought I would never feel again, Happiness and not fake put on happiness. True happiness. I dropped my suitcases on the floor and ran over to Charlie and pulled him into a hug "Thank you so much Dad! I truly love it!"

Charlie hugged me back and then pulled away, smiling widely "I got one more thing for ya Bells!"

I smiled back "Ok, let me just get changed and ready for school first!"

I pulled out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a dark blue camisole and a pair of black flats and run over to the mirror. I applied a small amount of foundation, mascara, eye shadow and lips gloss and ran the brush through my hair quickly. I grabbed my book bag along with my keys to the house and my cell phone and ran down the stairs. When I came to the door I stopped and gasped "Oh My God!"

Charlie was standing next to a dark blue brand new Ferrari F450.

"Welcome Home Bells!"

_**Reviews Pretty Please!**_

_**xx**_


	3. Chapter 3: School and New Dangers

Chapter 3: School and New Dangers

_**EMTPOV**_

Ah the first day of term 3, Alice was skipping around like a kid on crack, Rose was hogging the bathroom fussing over her face and hair, Jasper was nervous as hell and isolating himself, and Edward was sitting in his room listening to music- some classical crap. He he watch out Eddie boy here I come! I grabbed a water pistol and about 30 water bombs and raced to him room. But of course that stupid mind reading bastard was ready at the moment I came into his room he tripped me and I fell through his window.

_SMASH!!!_

Oh Esme's gonna kill me.

_**EDPOV**_

_SMASH!!!_

Ah the stupidity of Emmett, that will never grow old. I got up from the couch and turned off the stereo and walked down the stairs and grabbed my bag and keys for my silver Corvette Z06 and tried to back out but was blocked but Alice and Rosalie in her bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, we all had Italian sport cars- it was the trend this era in Fork's. We drove down the main road in Fork's every time I passed someone their thoughts would erupt in my mind- but strangely on everyone's mind was the same name, the same story- Chief Swan's daughter, Bella. She had moved here after a vicious attack on her mother and her at their family home by a man, who hadn't been found yet. Everyone was terrified that the man would follow her here. I ignored them until I was inundated with thoughts about a dark blue Ferrari F450 and the female driver.

_Who is she? How did she get that kinda car? Is she new or what? Dude, that car is awesome!!_

She pulled into a park and opened the door, if I had a beating heart it would have surely stopped. I was staring at the most beautiful girl I had seen in 108 years. She had long wavy chocolate hair, the most stunning brown eyes and…suddenly I gripped the wheel tighter her scent was almost too much for me to handle. I swerved around next to Emmett and Jasper. And raced out of the car, Alice was the first to notice my eyes and my low growls. She spaced out for a second into a vision:

_~~Vision~~_

_I was sitting in Biology class at a desk by my self until Bella came in; the heater blew her scent over to me. Suddenly the monster in my head took control of my body- jumping up at an abnormal speed and while on his way to lock the door, snapping the necks of 7 students and Mr Banner. The monster raced around the room knocking Bella out of the way and snapping the necks of the rest of the class. Then he turned around to Bella, she was still lying on the floor rubbing her arm as the monster advanced towards her. She looked up for a split second and let out a small whimper. The monster helped her up and the held her when he bit her neck, and then drained her of all of her sweet blood._

_~~End of Vision~~_

Alice came out of it looking at me, at this point in time my eyes were still their normal gold colour but they were darkening.

"Alice is it going to change?"

She looked up at me and then spaced out again, this time she kept the vision from me, she looked up and smiled "Yes Edward, as long as you do everything in your power to stop your thoughts and the monster inside your head. She will be safe!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullens

Chapter 4: The Cullen's

_**BPOV**_

As I pulled in people had all different types of fast Italian sport cars but none like mine, I wasn't a car freak but I looked this car up on Google, I found a website about the F450, basically saying that it was the newest, fastest and most expensive car around. Great, not only will they all know who I' am and why I'm here but they also will want to talk to me about the accident. This is not gonna be fun. I pulled into a car park and turned off the engine, and took three deep breaths before opening the car door. As I stepped out everyone seemed to stop for me, there were all different kinds of emotions playing across their faces. I looked down quickly and grabbed my book bag and shut and locked the door. I turned quickly and walked to the main office only to be intercepted by Angela and Ben, my old friends from when I was little- we kept in contact for ages and now that I told them that I was moving back to Fork's they were overjoyed! I didn't tell them about Renee but they found out anyways, I looked up and smiled "Hey Angela, hey Ben!"

Angela raced over and pulled me into a massive hug "Bella, Oh my god. You look amazing and that car wow! I'm sorry to here about your mum!"

No, now that one little word opened up all my old wounds, the tears ran down my cheeks and now everyone was staring at me, I pulled away from Angela and then whipped the tears away from my cheeks; Angela covered her mouth with her hands and gasped "Bella, I'm so sorry!! Please don't cry!"  
Ben pulled me back into his arms "Sorry Bells, Angela didn't mean to say!"

I pulled back "No don't worry about it Ben, Angela don't worry sweet heart! It wasn't your fault."

I looked around and tired to spot some other familiar faces like Jacob or Embry or Quil or even Seth. But then it dawned on me that they went to the school on the Reservation, oh well. Hopefully I'll make new ones. I looked around again only this time my eyes landed on a boy with bronze hair and golden eyes, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and his eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds and then switched to looking down at his IPod. I looked back at Angela "Who are they?" I pointed discreetly at the family with the golden eyes. Angela smiled gently "Them? Oh they are the Cullen's. The tall blonde girl in the cheerleader outfit is called Rosalie- she's nice when you're not on her bad side, the huge muscle man is called Emmett-he's awesome as and also he's with Rosalie, the blonde guy is called Jasper- he's shy and he's with the little black haired girl Alice- she's very very sweet always has a smile and is a bit of a fashion freak so don't wear something without thinking about it!"

We both laughed.

I looked back at the bronze haired boy "Then who is he?"  
Angela's smiled widened "That is Edward Cullen."

_**Reviews make writers happy!!! X**_


	5. Chapter 5: Edward and Alice

Chapter 5: Edward and Biology

_**BPOV**_

_I looked back at the bronze haired boy "Then who is that?"_

_Angela's smile widened "That is Edward Cullen."_

After Angela explained everything she knew about Edward the bell rang for first hour.

First Hour: English (Angela)

Second Hour: Geometry (Ben)

Third Hour: Biology (No one)

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: Spanish (Angela and Ben)

Fifth Hour: U.S. History (Ben)

Six Hour: Music and Dance (Angela)

Seventh Hour: Study Table (Angela and Ben)

Oh well at least I not completely alone, English passed quickly with all the boys staring at my ass, and the girls giving me death stares. Just what I needed, when I got to Geometry with Ben he was bombarded by a girl with strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes "OH EM GEE! Hi Ben, come and sit with me!" she dragged him over to her table. As he was being dragged away he gave me a pleading look. I sighed and handed over a slip to my teacher Mrs Boag _**(AN: That's my real life Geo teacher!)**_ smiled "Ah welcome Isabella!"

I smiled "Oh its just Bella!"

"Alright then," she scanned the classroom for a seat, she found one next to Alice Cullen great! "Ok Bella you can have a seat next to Ms Cullen!"

I nodded my head and walked over and sat next to Alice, she looked up at me and smiled "Hey Bella!"

I smiled back "Hey! Your Alice right?"

She nodded and smiled "Yep, that's me! Wow your outfit is awesome!"

I liked the outfit I pulled together this morning, "Thanks yours is WOW! Are those Jimmy Choo's?"

Alice smile widened "OMG Bella, do you like fashion?"

"Like it, I love it!"

Alice started jumping up and down in her chair "OHMYGOSHNESSBELLAYOUHAVETOCOMESHOPPINGWITHMEANDROSALIETHISWEEKENDOK?" _**(AN- Alice translation: Oh my goshness Bella you have to come shopping with me and Rosalie this weekend, Ok?)**_

I was shocked at Alice "Yeah sure, I'll check with my Dad!"

Alice smiled "Cool!"

Geometry finished as I waved goodbye to Alice and moved on to Biology without Ben or Angela, Oh well I'll see them at lunch time. As I rounded the corner into the Biology room I was confronted by a horse faced guy grabbing my waist and pulling him in, "Hey sweet thing! How you doing?"

I looked around there wasn't anyone in the classroom yet but me and him "I was fine until I met you!" I tried to pull away but he pulled me closer and this time he placed his hands on my butt and he moaned. I froze instantly, _SHIT!_

"Newton, get your hands off her!" a velvety voice growled

Newton pulled his hands off my butt and backed away "Screw you Cullen!"

I looked up to see my savior and my eyes met Edward Cullen "Thank you!"

He pulled his lips into a struggled smile "You're welcome!"

As the other students started to file in I followed Edward to a desk and sat down. We didn't really talk until the very end Edward spoke to me "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen! I believe you were in Geometry with my sister Alice?"

I smiled "Hey I'm Bella; yeah I'm going to hopefully go shopping with her and Rosalie?" Alice had forgotten to tell me who Rosalie was.  
Edward smiled crookedly, I swear my heart just skipped a beat! "Yes Rosalie is my sister as well; you see we Cullen's are all adopted Rosalie and Jasper are the only ones who are actually adopted."

I smiled, so I wasn't the only who had lost their family in this school; he caught my smile and frowned slightly "What's so funny?"

I instantly felt my cheeks burn "Oh no I didn't think it was funny at all, you see my Mum died three weeks ago and that's why I'm here so I thought I was all alone!"

Edward's eyes saddened "Bella, I'm so sorry! Well everyone of my family understands your pain!"  
I smiled, this guy was trying really hard to be nice but his eyes told a different story they were black. The bell rang for lunch, as I walked and went to my locker; I stopped and looked at it in horror. NO!

_**Oooh I know I'm evil, REVIEWS PLEASE AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, XX**_


	6. Chapter 6: Notes, Lunch and Stalkers

Chapter 6: Notes, Lunch and Stalkers

_**BPOV**_

As I started at my locker I saw a photo of my family and our family friends: The Blacks, Renee was crossed out and so was Billy. Jacob and I were circled in what looked like blood and scrawled across the locker was "YOUR NEXT _ISABELLA!"_

No, no, no! This can't be happening, suddenly it felt like he was standing right next to me whispering in my ear "I'm coming for you Isabella, or am I already here?"

I screamed, the last thing I heard was a velvety voice calling out to me, and then everything went black.

_**EPOV**_

I was fighting such a battle in my head to keep the monster from surfacing the whole lesson, I talked to Bella despite the monster in my head ramming against my brain telling me to let him out. But I was stronger than I give myself credit for the end of class bell rang and I followed Bella outside to her locker when I stopped in the middle of the hallway. I breathed in the smell quickly- Vampire and it wasn't any of the ones that were already here, it was a scent the reeked with human blood. I run as humanly fast without braking into vampire speed to Bella's locker, peoples voices flooded into my brain yelling things about a death threat scrawled in blood across Bella's locker, NO. I had to stop her. The monster inside my head sat cross legged meditation style and sneered "Too late!"

I growled at him and told him to shut up. Bella was shaking and sweating- I swear I saw him the man responsible for this whisper something in Bella's ear; this was too much for her to handle right now. She screamed so loudly a normal human would have been deaf for a week. Then her body started to sway I yelled out to her "Bella!" I ran for her at the same time as Alice and two other humans- Angela and Ben. She fell right into my arms. I picked her up and took her to the nurse's office and lay her down on the bed.

I whispered to her "Bella, please you have to wake up your safe now!"

Her eyes shot open as a gasp escaped from her lips "JAMES!"

She looked around quickly and then relaxed as much as she could, I looked at her- the sweating had stopped and so had the shaking but tears were now flowing freely now. The once beautiful radiant angel was now a tear stained porcelain doll, if you dropped her she would shatter into a million pieces. What had this monster done to my Bella!

_**Ok here we go next chapter will be up soon!! But reviews make me write faster!!! X**_


	7. Chapter 7:What I've Done

Chapter 7: What I've done

_**BPOV**_

Everything around me was still black, apart from a pair of bright red eyes watching me. I tried to scream but I didn't have any voice, suddenly I was back at RENEE'S HOUSE!!! I was standing in a closest making sure I didn't alert the man to my presence, he was in the middle of raping my mum and muttering things like _'Blood Whore' _and _'Dhampir' _and then she started to scream, he had his lips on her neck, biting her she suddenly yelled out "JAMES!"

At that point in time my eyes sprung open and I gasped trying to scream "JAMES!"

I looked around quickly trying to see if he was there, thank god he wasn't. I relaxed a little and then looked at the person beside my bed. Edward Cullen was sitting in the chair beside me stroking my hair, for the first time I was utterly confused. Didn't I just meet him? Except I think I'm falling in love with him.

"BELLA!" My thoughts were interrupted by Angela, Ben and Alice running up to the bed and jumping on me.

"Alice, Angela!!" I looked at Ben sitting on the end of the bed opposite Edward smiling at me. "Hey Ben!"

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela's face

Alice's eyes spaced out for a second and then she smiled "Bella's going to be just fine!"

Edward shot a quick look at Alice and then went back to smiling at me "Are you right to go to lunch?"

I smiled at Edward "Yeah I think I'll be right! Can you help me up though?"

Edward smiled and gently lifted me off the bed. I shivered involuntary at the touch. Edward was freezing and so was Alice. I dismissed the thoughts quickly and went back enjoying being in Edward's arms, usually I wouldn't like to be touched like this by a male, the only guys I will allow to touch me are Dad, Ben and Jacob- my oldest friend. But I felt at home in this strangers arms, Edward stood me back on my feet and waited for me to steady myself and then walked with us to the cafeteria. I looked around people were staring at me and whispering things as I walked past, I narrowed my eyes at them. Suddenly Edward and I were pushed apart by three people, FUCK! I was staring my ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friends, Lauren, Jessica and Benjamin and Tia. I death glared them as best as I could "Get the hell outta my way!"

Benjamin looked me up and down and smiled seductively "Well Isabella, I do have to say. You look fucking hot as!"

Edward growled at him "Go away Benjamin, you have Tia now!"  
Tia smiled and wrapped her arms around Benjamin's neck and literally hissed at me, they walked off leaving Lauren and Jessica still standing in front of me. Jessica leaned in closely and sneered at me "You think that you can just come back to this school and it be all hunky dory between us and now you think you can date a Cullen!"

Lauren just smiled evilly "You're gonna pay Bitch!"

I wasn't visibly shaken by this but inside the tears were streaming down my face and I was crying. But as I looked down the tears I was crying were tears of blood.

_**Oooh I know you all hate me for making it a cliffhanger but it makes the story more interesting. Ok so we are not completely confused Benjamin, Tia, Tanya, Irina and Kate all attended Forks and are all vegetarian vampires. XX **_


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Vision

Chapter 8: Unexpected Vision

_**EPOV**_

Bella's 'ex-bf's' walked off leaving us all staring at Bella, what had she done to deserve that welcome back. Angela and Ben defiantly didn't know and the group was shielding their thoughts from me. Damn, Tia and Benjamin must have known what I can do. Bella didn't look fazed by the ordeal until Angela growled "How dare they! After everything you've been through!"

Bella's eyes welled up with tears but thankfully they didn't spill over.

I smiled at Bella "Come on, I want you to met the rest of my family!"

"_Are you sure Jasper can handle it?" _Alice's worried words filled my head.

I stared at Jasper for a second, he was handling himself well but I was sure that he could handle Bella's scent, I quickly nodded to Alice. She kept searching the future and then she settled on a vision that I never expected to see.

_~~Vision~~_

_Bella and Edward lying in a meadow and confessing their love each other- This year_

_Bella, Rosalie and Alice coming down the stairs for senior prom- End of this year_

_Edward proposing to Bella- The middle of next year_

_Edward and Bella's wedding- End of next year_

_Bella and Edward's honeymoon- End of next year_

_Bella's baby!! _

_Bella, Edward and their baby standing there and Bella with Golden eyes and pale skin._

_~~End of Vision~~_

Alice was jumping up and down and clapping her hands, as she walked to our table. I was furious that Alice had shown me that! There would be no way in hell for me to be able to fall in love with Bella and have a BABY!!

I growled at Alice quickly "It's not going to happen Alice!"

Alice sang back "She's already changing the way you think!"

I looked at Bella and tried to block out every other thought so I could hear hers.

NOTHING! How could that be possible, I can't hear anything from her? Alice could see her future and Jasper was sensing her emotions. This is going to drive me insane. The heater blew her hair gently making her scent flow towards me; the monster inside my head smiled and licked his lips. The old Edward smacked him across the face, the monster slunk but into the corner of my mind. I was worried that Jasper was going to lose it. At that moment a sandy haired girl stopped at the edge of our table and tossed her hair, the heaters blew her scent towards Jasper. He was letting his imagination get away from him, he was imagining himself getting up from his seat and going over to talk to the sandy haired girl. Thinking of leaning down and in, as if he were going to whisper into her ear, and letting his lips touch the arch of her neck. Imagining how the flow of her hot pulse beneath her fine skin would feel under his mouth. I sent the most amount of pain I could muster up, telling him to stop thinking those things. Jasper nodded quickly and mumbled to low for human ears to hear "I won't lose control with her Edward; I can smell her from here!"

I nodded in agreement.

We stopped at the front of the table and I looked at the three of them sitting there "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper; this is Bella, Angela and Ben. Bella's new here today!"

Rosalie smiled and waved "Hey Bella!"

Jasper tried to smile but it looked rather scary "Hello!"

Emmett jumped up and boomed "Hey Bella, looks like I have a new lil sis!" He scooped her up, she instantly froze in fear. I looked at Emmett and growled to quiet for human ears "PUT…BELLA…DOWN!"

Emmett looked at me and his face fell "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to. I just didn't think!"

Bella's lips quivered quickly and then regained herself "It's alright Emmett its just I don't like men touching me!"

Emmett smiled and nodded "Ok Bella!"  
I sat down next to Alice and Jasper and motioned for Bella, Angela and Ben to come and sit with us. They followed eagerly; I sat next to Bella and watched her eat an interesting looking salad and a coke. She looked up at me "Your not eating?"

I shook my head "No, I'm on a special diet!"

Bella smiled "Ok!"  
We sat there for another 3 minuets in silence, until Angela broke the silence.

"Bella don't worry about what they said, that's not what happened!"  
Bella sighed "No, we got what was coming to us!"

I looked back and forth between Angela and Bella, what had she done?

Bella looked at me "Well since you saw that, you have a right to know the truth!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth is painful

Chapter 9: The truth is painful

_**BPOV**_

_I looked at Edward "Well since you saw that, you have a right to know the truth!"_

Wait! why am I telling them this, there a bunch of strangers that I have only just met and I'm revealing this, this secret that I haven't even told Angela and Ben!!! Why do I feel so safe around them!? I looked down, I may as well tell them, I mean if they saw that and if they hear it from one of them. It's not right!  
I sighed trying to fight back my tears "When I was here 6 years ago Mum and I were living at a little house just on the border of La Push and we were happy every weekend I would go and visit Charlie. One weekend when I was coming back from Charlie's mum and I went out to dinner with Billy and Jacob Black and she had a bit too much to drink and we got pulled over by a police car but at the time we didn't know it was fake, so we got out and we were driven away by this man who we now know was.. J…J…James. And we were driven to a small house on the outskirts of Forks we thought that we were going to Port Angeles Police station until we skidded to a halt and he turned around with those blood red eyes. He handed Mum a pair of handcuffs and told her to link her and me together, she did and he ordered us to get out and walk to the house. The night was filled with him abusing me and raping mum and then he turned to me, he was about to rape me when my Dad and back up burst through the door. James took off and we never saw him again until he came back for revenge. The Blacks were the ones to see us get captured and driven away so they called Charlie, so now he has killed Renee and Billy, now he's going after Me, Jacob and Charlie."

The tears flowed down my face and onto my hands. Why did Charlie save me that night if I had given him what he wanted we would all be fine! No one would be in danger, if only I had of just given him what he wanted WE WOULD ALL BE FINE!!

The bell rang breaking my silence, Alice and Rosalie jumped up and hugged me at the same time Angela did. They were so cold but that wasn't what I was worried about I screamed as I saw James standing in the middle of the cafeteria smiling at me with 15 other men.

"Hello there beautiful, I see you!"  
I heard Angela, Rosalie and Alice scream as we were grabbed by these men. I watched as these people were going to die because of me! Blackness came quickly to me. Until I felt something being poured over me,, water???

**_AN sorry for not updating sooner,, xx_**


	10. Chapter 10: Timetables for Characters

Bella Timetable

First Hour: English (Angela)

Second Hour: Geometry (Ben)

Third Hour: Biology (No one)

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: Spanish (Angela and Ben)

Fifth Hour: U.S. History (Ben)

Six Hour: Music and Dance (Angela)

Seventh Hour: Study Table (Angela and Ben)

Edward Timetable

First Hour: Medical Science

Second Hour: Psychology

Third Hour: Biology

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: English Literate

Fifth Hour: World History

Six Hour: Music and Dance

Seventh hour: Study Table

Angela Timetable

First Hour: English

Second Hour: World History

Third Hour: Gym

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: Spanish

Fifth Hour: Math's

Six Hour: Music and Dance

Seventh Hour: Study Table

Ben Timetable

First Hour: World History

Second Hour: Geometry

Third Hour: Advanced Math's

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: Spanish

Fifth Hour: U.S History

Sixth Hour: Gym

Seventh Hour: Study Table

Alice Timetable

First Hour: Art and Design

Second Hour: Geometry

Third Hour: English Literate

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: Fashion

Fifth Hour: World History

Sixth Hour: Music and Dance

Seventh Hour: Study Table

Jasper Timetable

First Hour: Advanced Math's

Second Hour: World History

Third Hour: War History

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: U.S History

Fifth Hour: Gym

Sixth Hour: English

Seventh Hour: Study Table

Rosalie Timetable

First Hour: Art and Design

Second Hour: Fashion

Third Hour: Photography

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: Car Workshop

Fifth Hour: World History

Sixth Hour: English

Seventh Hour: Study Table

Emmett Timetable

First Hour: Math's

Second Hour: World History

Third Hour: English

-Lunch Break-

Fourth Hour: Spanish

Fifth Hour: Sport Science

Sixth Hour Gym

Seventh Hour: Study Table


	11. Chapter 11:Sane or Insane?

Chapter 11: Sane or Insane, Dream or Reality?

_**EPOV**_

The bell rang, Alice and Rosalie jumped up and hugged Bella at the same time Angela did. Suddenly a searing pain shot through my body, it was worse than the pain from changing. I stared around looking for the source of the searing pain in all of my family around me. Jasper was on the verge of killing someone and so was Emmett, Alice's little frame was shaking hard and Rosalie's finger nails were digging into her arm. Angela and Ben were out cold and Bella eyes were frantically scanning the space, Jesus! The pain got worse and worse until Bella finally screamed and blacked out I caught her before she hit the ground, I don't know how this is happening, I can't hear anything from my family nor can I smell any vampire scent here! All my family were on their knees cling to their mates and I had my arms wrapped around my body Bella's beautiful body, What the hell?!

I turned to Alice "Alice can you see anything?"

Alice's eyes spaced for a second and then a came a really dodgy vision:

_~~Vision~~_

_Bella standing in the middle of a meadow, facing 6 vampires all of their faces blacked out but there was 2 women and 4 men. She screamed as they lunged for her. _

_~~End of Vision~~_

I stared at Alice "Well that was helpful!" **(Note the Sarcasm!)**

Alice growled slightly "I'm sorry!"

"Thanks' for the apology!"

Emmett moaned "What the fuck dudes? I felt like I've just been burnt from the inside out!" Rosalie whimpered, "Babe, Are you ok?"

Rosalie nodded "I'm ok sweetie thank you!"

Jasper, "No fuckin' shit!" kissed Alice on the cheek "Are you hurt?"

Alice shook her head "I'm alright, thanks' hun!"

I looked at Bella suddenly her body started to shake as she went into convulsions.

The five of us yelled "Bella!"

I laid her down and took a cup of water from the table and gently poured it over her, she spluttered the water that landed in her mouth out and stared at me, and looked me up and down frantically "Edward? Where's James? Where are Alice, Rosalie and Angela? Am I dead?" I blinked twice she spoke faster than any other human I had heard before. And if she was dead I wouldn't be with her at all, she'd be in heaven and I'd be in Hell. She looked up at me with the tears streaming down her face. She looked around and saw Angela and Ben sitting up holding onto each other, Rosalie sitting in Emmett lap and Jasper and Alice sitting next to each with their hands intertwined. Then she asked the question that broke my unbeaten heart into a million pieces.

"Am I dreaming?"

I looked at her, I knew all to well that it wasn't a dream but an illusion produced by a vampire and the burning was the vampire as well, but I had no choice but to lie to her "No Bella, you had a psychotic episode!"

She looked around and shook her head "I'm not insane, I'm not dreaming. I saw him!"

"Bella, this happens to people who have witnessed something terrible happen to them or a close relative, its called Post Traumatic Stress!"

Bella looked at me, I breath a silent breath of relief, she believed me. She looked at me "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I smiled "I don't think you could hurt me Bella!"

She smiled weakly "I'm a black belt in Karate and Judo!"

I smiled the thought of Bella getting rough sent my blood racing around my body! Jasper shifted uncomfortably. _Edward, control your emotions please, or else I may do something un-gentlemanly like. _Jasper pleaded mentally.

I regained my mental composure and went back to Bella "Come on lets get you to class!"

Fourth hour was English Literate for me, Fashion for Alice, Car workshop for Rosalie and Jasper and Spanish for Emmett, Ben, Angela and Bella. _**(A/N Timetables for the main characters are on my profile!)**_

I felt kinda of bad about leaving Bella, Ben and Angela alone to deal with Emmett. God only knows what he's going to do! He will taint her mind, I growled at Emmett at Vampire speed "Do anything to Bella." Emmett smiled widely "and I will feed you to the Denali sisters!"

Emmett's smile disappeared in an instant "I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone!"

I looked at Bella "Come on Bella and we will get you, Angela and Ben to your Spanish Class!"

Bella pouted "You're not in out Spanish Class?"

I must say the face that she made was beautiful and so adorable I just wished I could kiss those beautifully full lips! Jasper once again shifted but this time taking my feelings out onto Alice's little lips. We all were left gawking at them I swear I saw Alice's cheeks flush red. We ran off to our separate classes. Emmett was singing the Banana song in his head in as many langue's as possible and Angela and Ben were focused on each other and the lesson, Damn why couldn't for this time alone I could hear Bella's thoughts. Literature finished not a moment to soon as I raced down the hallway, almost too quick for human speed and stood at the door of the Spanish classroom, Bella and Emmett stepped out of the classroom in Hysterics, Oh no! What had the idiot done! Bella looked at me and blushed "Oh…um…hi!"

I glared at Emmett "What did you tell her?"

He smiled and said back "Oh nothing much Sex-Ed!"

I was horrified if Emmett had told her about that night, I'll never have a chance with her! For my 100th birthday Emmett and Jasper took me on a rowdy night to Rome were we got unfortunately had way too much to drink and we ended up diving into the trevi fountain, naked and straight after that going to a strip club!

I stared in horror at Emmett, smugness radiated from every part of his body, I snarled, he was singing "Rebel Yell, By Billy Idol" In his head in as many languages as possible. I gritted my teeth, damn him to the pits of hell! I have World History now and Bella has U.S History. Great **(Note the sarcasm!)**

I walked Bella to the classroom and looked at her beautiful brown eyes "I'll see you in Music and Dance, Ok?"

She nodded her head "See you latter Edward!"

With that she walked off to U.S History and I was damned to another hour with Bella's shining light to lift me up out of the pits of hell and into heaven.

_**Ok People sorry for not updating sooner school is crazy,, exams are just about over and yer….ill update soon if I get 5 reviews!!! xx**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Devils Dance

Chapter 12: The Devils Dance!

_**JPOV- (A/N: This is James' pov, and he is a vampire!)**_

Ha! Finally Isabella gave up fighting and passed out, and Jane had used her power on the Cullen's and it brought me such a pleasure seeing them in pain! I grabbed Victoria and had to…relieve myself. Isabella will be killed by my hand, and I assure you that I will fully enjoy her before she breaths her last breath!

I laughed as Isabella and one of the newer Cullen's walked down the hallway to their next class! Little did they know that I would be stalking them until they left dear Isabella alone.

_**BPOV**_

Ok, either I'm insane or I feel like James is here!! And I can even here his voice. Jasper and Ben walked me to my next class which was U.S History. I didn't listen to the class; I was looking out the window until a pair of blood red eyes staring into mine! No, it can't be him! Bella, snap out of it. He's not real! Jasper tapped me on the shoulder and passed me a piece of paper. (A/N **Bella, **_Jasper__)_

_Are you ok?_

I sighed and scribbled back. **Not Really**

His eyes saddened.

_Everything is going to be alright Bella, Edward and our family will keep you safe!_

I smiled back, but on the inside I was angry, I would never expect someone like Edward and his beautiful family in danger. I just wanted run out side and yell "Come and Get me James! Just hurry up and kill me!" then no one else would be in danger and I wouldn't be putting Charlie and Jacob in danger. If I was gone everyone would be safe!

Jasper tapped my shoulder again. I looked down.

_Please don't be angry or upset Bella, we will keep you safe!_

Now that's just weird, usually I can fool anyone with this exterior even some doctor for traumatic events. But not Jasper and Edward, it's like they have an extra sense or something like that! I was about to scribble back when the bell rang, I sighed and then I smiled. Music and dance really helped me after Renee died. And it's improved my clumsiness, according to Renee and Charlie I've always been a good singer and dancer but it was probably a parent's point of view. I walked out the door and ran into something hard and cold! I looked up to see Edward! I smiled an actual smile for him.

"Hello Bella! How was History?"

I shrugged "Please, Tell me your in Music and Dance with Ms Slade?!" _**(A/N another one of my teachers!)**_

Edward nodded and smiled and I felt another surge of happiness flow through me. I smiled "That's fantastic!"

I smiled and we walked off to the class room. I looked around and saw Alice and Angela waving at me and Edward again I put on my façade for them and then I saw, them. Benjamin, Tia, Tanya and 2 other females standing next to them and pashing on with two other guys. I mentally kicked myself for picking this subject of course Benjamin would be doing dance, he and I won so many competitions together. I quickly dashed off to the bathroom and changed into a pair of leggings and a black singlet top with a golden ballerina on the front and a pair of golden jiffies on my feet. I stepped out and literally ran into Benjamin.

He leered at me "Hello Isabella! Do you wanna dance with me?"

I spat through my teeth "Get fucked!"

Benjamin waved me off "Fine then Isabella! Tia's two times better than you anyway!"

I rolled my eyes. Well of course she was everybody at this fucking school is better than I' am, I'm just someone's unwanted trash! Alice skipped over to Edward and I with Angela following.

"So Bella! I heard you're a great dancer! So is Edward, you to should totally be partners!!"

I went redder than I'd ever gone before, me be partners with Edward?! Not in this life time honey! I looked at the floor

"I think that would be a great idea Alice!" Edward smiled

Angela bent over and smiled at me, she whispered "I think he likes you Bella!"

I looked up to see a smiling Edward. Tanya walked over to us and hitched her leg up around Edwards's waist. Angela and My mouth hit the floor, Alice looked like she was ready to kill Tanya and Edward looked plain uncomfortable!

Tanya moaned in a low voice "Eddie, please be my partner today! We're doing Savin' Me by Nickelback!"

I smiled, I loved Nickelback and Savin' me its one of their best songs!

"Get off me Tanya! I'm never dancing with you again!"

He literally peeled Tanya off his waist and pushed her away! He and Alice growled quietly as she hissed at them. I looked at Edward "If you would rather dance with her that's ok!"

Edward looked at me "I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone! I want to dance with you Bella!"

I smiled as Ms Slade came walking in we all turned and were partnered up; Benjamin and Tia, Tanya and Mike, Irina and Dean, Kate and Henry, Angela and Chris, Alice and Dan, and Edward and me.

"Alright my lovely ladies and Gentlemen! Today's assignment is a classical dance to Savin' Me by Nickelback and a tango or salsa to Roxanne for Moulin Rouge! Remember this class will go into Study Table! So now go off and create something beautiful!"

I smiled both of those types of dances I was good at and with someone as strong as Edward I really think we could nail this. But why do I keep hearing this voice in my mind. A haunting, evil voice!

_But why does he want you? You are scum, you deserve to die!_

And then a much soft nicer and happy voice forcefully pushes the evil voice out of the way!

_**Don't listen to him Bella, nobody deserves to die! He cares about you! YOU DESERVE BETTER!**_

I shook the voices out of my head for the moment and turned to Edward he was glaring at Tia and Benjamin. I waved my hand over his face to get his concentration, "Hello? Edward time to come back down to Earth!"

His head snapped down to meet my gaze, he smiled "Come on Bella, you and I will go and get one of the other practices rooms! Do you mind if Alice and Dan join us?"

I smiled so I didn't break my façade "Sure thing, they won't see us though?"

"No we'll close the curtain!"

I smiled as we walked off before Edward ducked into the bathroom and changed his clothes. And we walked down to the 3rd practice room and Edward closed the curtain. Mrs Slade had provided each practices room with a CD player and a demo CD. I turned to Edward who had just finished talking to Alice and setting up a video camera, turn on the CD and Roxanne came on, Edward ran over to me and whispered in my ear "This song is about the woman, so you start! Remember this is the Devil's Dance!"

I closed my eyes are started to dance, I twisted and turned, bent over and tried to dance as sexy as I could and I felt too cold arms wrap around me and we moved together as one, the last pose that we finished with was Edward holding my waist as I was lying spread out on my back with my arms wrapped around his neck and then I heard the sickly deep voice whisper _BLOOD WHORE!_

I pulled away from Edward straight away, but it was the end of the song so, it didn't really matter, he probably just thought that it was finished. I looked at him with the façade face back on! I smiled "That felt like it went well! What did it look like?"

Edward looked at me; he cleared his throat quickly "Bella that was wonderful! I've never seen someone dance with such passion!"

I felt my checks burn a new shade of red, we walked over to the video camera and pressed the rewind button and watched the performance. After a few very close encounters with almost kissing Edward the video stopped, If I was a devil he was defiantly my Angel. And a small part of me reassured me that he would be able to save me.

_Your mine Isabella!_

_**(A/N Ok guys u know the drill R AND R!!! XX)**_


	13. Chapter 13:The Saints Song

Chapter 13: The Saints Song!

_**EPOV**_

I can't believe that I danced like that with Bella! I was so close to her, so close to kissing her, so close to tasting the beautiful sweet blood that flowed through her delicious veins. The monster inside my head grinned like a mad man!

"No! I won't let you do it!" I screamed at him.

He mumbled at me _"Fine suit your self!"_

Bella let go of me 1.25 seconds before the song finished with a fearful look in her eyes. Why did this monster want to hurt Bella so badly? I wouldn't let him anyway. She is mine! BUT WOW. I've never seen Bella dance like that; heck I've never seen a school girl dance like that! I could feel the heat radiating off Bella's checks and the rest of her beautiful skin. If I could only just kiss her beautiful neck, and those lovely…. "_Don't even think about it Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I've got my eye on you!" _Alice screeched.

I saw a small vision of…ME! AND BELLA! PASHING AND THEN ME BITING HER!

I backed away from Bella slightly and now I've got to dance a dance of love and pain with Bella and I was thinking of including some really complicated lifts! Bella turned to me and smiled "Ok do you want to start saving me or do you want another few minuets on Roxanne?"

I had to think quickly passion and sex or pain and love?

PAIN AND LOVE! I can't risk me being that passionate with Bella!

I smiled at Bella "How about we start on Saving Me? I thought with both of our talents in the particular field and we could add some lifts and more difficult steps?"

Bella's smile literally lit up the room; it also made my stone heart skip a beat. Bella walked over and pressed play on the CD player. As the music started to play Bella started to walk over to me in time with the music and then she beckoned me to come over, I followed as we met in the middle of the room I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as she dipped down towards the floor, when I pulled her back up she slammed her body up to mine as the songs lyrics became more desperate so did our movements, just before the end of the song Bella pulled away from me quickly as her body twisted around back to face me, I knew she was going to run and up jump and I would defiantly catch her. As she started to run things around me slowed down as the lights went out, a dirty blonde haired man sped past me and tripped Bella over by grabbing her ankle and twisting it and the bone made a sickening crack as it broke, she screamed and fell to the ground and blacked out, Alice and Ben screamed when they heard Bella, Alice came over to me and stood beside me, she snarled. The man smiled at me and showed me his mind for a moment he showed me the night when he raped and killed Bella's mother Renee.

He snarled at me "Back off boy! This is my human!"

I stepped in to a crouch and ran in front of Bella "I will kill you if you hurt her!"

Alice mimicked my movement.  
He smiled at me sadistically "Do you really think your family will be strong enough to protect her against mine?"

"We'll fight until there is none of us left!"

He smiled "I look forward to seeing you and your little Blood Whore again!" with that he disappeared.

The lights came back on and Ben came running past the curtain and saw Bella lying on the ground with Alice bending down and looking at her ankle. The bone was protruding slightly from the skin and there was no trace of blood…yet.

Alice spaced out for a second and then looked at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes "If we don't get her to Erina and Carlisle she will die!"

I looked at her strangely "Erina's here?"

Alice looked back at with frustration written all over her face "Yes she is, Ms Slade is coming in to check on us now, and we must get her home to Carlisle and Erina!"

Just as she finished talking Ms Slade came into the room, she took one look at Bella and gasped "Edward, Alice, Ben. What happened to Bella?!"

Alice spoke up "We don't know what happened, the lights went out and all we heard was Bella screaming and then they came back on and we found her like this. Ms Slade my father and Esme's niece are doctors, We need to get her there!"

Ms Slade nodded "I will notify the school that you and Alice are driving and your siblings will follow! Go quickly!"

Alice and I nodded as I picked up Bella and ran as fast as I could-at a human speed and put her in the back of my Volvo and drove, I spotted in the revision mirror Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie following. I prayed that Erina was able to help and that she wasn't in a bad mood.

_**AN- So this is James' first attack and there's more to come. so tell me what u think guys!!! xx**_


	14. Chapter 14: Erina the Healer

Chapter 14: Erina the Healer

_**ER POV**_

As I was walking down the long Cullen drive way I smelled the exhaust pipe of Carlisle's car, he stopped, rolled down the window and smiled at me "Erina, what a beautiful surprise! Would you like me to drive you don't to the house?"

I smiled back at him cheekily I asked "Wanna Race, Uncle Carlisle?"  
"Now Erina, just because you have powers doesn't mean you can abuse them! With great powers comes an even bigger responsibility! Come on hope in the car, I'm sure your Aunty will be overjoyed to see you!"

I rolled my eyes Uncle Carlisle was always telling me off for using my powers for fun! I got in the car next to him; just then his phone went off. He answered it as soon as it rang "Hello Edward, What's wrong?"

Edward started to panic on the phone _"Bella Swans been hurt badly by a vampire named James and we need Erina to help her!"_

Carlisle looked at me and I nodded "Erina will help her!"

Edward hung up the phone and Carlisle hit the accelerator with all he had and we sped down the drive way. I laughed as we pulled up and smiled at him reassuringly "Don't worry Uncle Carlisle, I'll save Bella!"

We sped out of the car and into the house, Uncle Carlisle beat me by about half a second, Aunty Esme stepped out of the kitchen with a smile on her face so big I thought though it would stay their permanently!

I ran over to her and jumped in her arms "AUNTY ESME!"

Esme stroked my hair down and hugged me back "Oh my little Irish Bird! It's been to long since I've seen you!"

Little Irish Bird or little Bird is what my mother- Katarina Redbird and Aunty Esme use to call me before she died. Esme was like a mother and Carlisle was like a father to me after a rogue vampire and his sire killed my family and left me for dead. I was only 16 when I was turned by Carlisle, even though I'm 16 I look like a 12 year old apart from my hips and chest, and before I was turned the Vampire and his sire tattooed my with the Irish Triad on my lower back and I'm warning you they may be cool but Tattoos kill! As the door opened Edward burst through the door with a human 17 year old girl in his arms and her ankle was defiantly broken and she also had a fractured skull. SHIT this is so not good!

I shouted at Edward "Get her lying on the couch now! Or she'll form a brain bleed!"

Edward sped over to the couch and laid Bella (I think!) on the couch. She was still knocked out so she wouldn't have to see me heal her. That would just freak her out. I looked at Edward; he was staring intensely at her sadness and pain written all over his face "You love her don't you Edward?"

He stiffened "Just heal her, Erina!"

"Pushy!"

I inhaled deeply and placed my hands in Bella's chest. They glowed green and so did the tattoo on my back, Her fracture and ankle healed but then something stopped the healing just as I was trying to heal her mind, it literally threw my hands off her chest and threw me backwards towards the window, but before my body could hit the window Edward caught me.

"You ok Erina?"  
I nodded and looked at my hands, they green light had faded and now little sparks of black lighting covered them, and damn they stung. I looked at Edward.

"What the hell is she?"

_**E POV**_

I stared at Erina as I watched her abilities unfold before my eyes, something I had never seen. Then just as she was trying to heal a mental injury had sustained while she was hunted by James, something stopped her it flung her backwards and she was heading towards the window but I sped out and grabbed her before she hit it. Esme and Carlisle gasped!

"You ok Erina?"

She nodded and looked at her hands, the green had gone but now there was little sparks of black lighting covered her hands.

"What the hell is she?"

I let Erina go and Esme promptly pulled her in to a massive hug "Oh my Little Bird! Are you alright?"

She smiled at Esme "Aunty Esme, I've just turned 100! I'm not made of glass!"

_Aunty Esme is going to flip when Larkin turns up! What am I going to tell her!!! And worst of all HE'S A SHAPE-SHIFTER!!!_

Erina's thoughts wondered from Bella's injury to her new mate Larkin- who was a shape-shifter like the La Push Wolves. Oh Esme and Carlisle aren't gonna be happy with that!

I looked at Erina "Is Bella going to be alright?"

Erina looked back at me "She is going to fine Edward. But something is killing her mentally, and we have to find the source before it kills her!!!"

I looked at Bella sleeping on the couch "I know!"

Just as Erina opened her mouth to say something, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett burst through the door. Emmett sped up to Erina and threw her in the air.

"Lets see if this little birdie can fly?!"

Erina squealed with delight "Emmett, Rosie, Ali, JAZ!!"

Erina loved Jasper with all her little heart- Jasper was as far as she was concerned her real brother! She jumped out of Emmett's arms and landed in Jasper's; Alice decided to pounce on both of them, knocking them to the ground and taking Rosalie with them, they landed in a pile of giggles and laughing. Jasper kissed Erina's forehead "It's been far too long little bird!"

Erina smiled warmly at Jasper "Yes big bird it has!! And Ali bird- I can't wait to introduce you to Larkin!"

Rosalie and Alice raised their eyebrows "Larkin? Who….."

They were interrupted froze; Bella opened her eyes and screamed, "HELP!"

Alice and I rushed over to Bella as I gently grabbed her shoulders "Bella, Bella. It's alright your ok! He's not here!"

She was still shaking and crying, Erina came gliding over to Bella and shooed me and Alice away. Bella cringed away at first and brought a pillow over her face so Erina could only see her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Erina Delbaeth! What's your name?"  
Bella sniffled "Bella Swan, your voice sounds pretty!"

_I didn't give her any morphine,, did you??_

I tried not to laugh and said to low for Bella to hear "No I didn't, Erina-she's just sleepy!"

Erina smiled and laughed warmly "Thank-you Bella, I think you can tell I'm Irish. Esme's my Aunty!"

Bella smiled back at her "Erina, did you help to fix my ankle?"

Erina's eyes darted to me just for a second _A little help here! What do I say?!_

I spoke to quickly for Bella to hear "Just say you're training to be a nurse with Carlisle!"

Erina's eyes went back to looking at Bella "Yes Bella, I'm here to train to be a Nurse!"

Bella sat up and winced, Erina may be able to heal things but she can also take her power back-she did, slightly with Bella's ankle, Erina put her hands on Bella's shoulders "Please Bella, we have been able to place with bone back in with out any major problems but you'll have to stay off it for a while Uncle Carlisle's calling your Dad and you'll have to stay here for a night or 2 just so we can make sure that there are no…complications. Is that alright with you?"

Bella allowed Erina to guide her back down to the couch "Its fine with me Erina, but will it be ok with everyone else including your Uncle and Aunty?"

I stepped over to Bella and sat beside her on the couch "It's absolutely fine with us Bella! But watch it Rose and Alice may try to give you make over's!"

Bella laughed "Edward, I LOVE FASHION!"

_Oh no, not another Cullen Fashionista!!! _Jasper groaned

_Ha! Suffer Eddie-boy! _Emmett was in Hysterics

_I wonder what the bill for her credit card will be,, it hopefully will be less than Alice's or Esme's! _Carlisle fretted

Not another one of Alice's minions! Rose and Alice walked over to Bella and sat beside her and started talking about the latest edition of Vogue or something like that. Erina had drifted over to Esme and Carlisle to talk about the arrival of her mate. Esme and Carlisle listened until she said the words 'Shape Shifter'

Esme gasped and Carlisle was too shocked to talk, Esme finally spoke "Children, family meeting in the dining room now!"

I looked at Alice "I think it would be best if we shifted Bella up stairs!" I looked over my shoulder, "Erina can you come here for a second?"

Erina walked over to us and put her hand on Bella's forehead "Sleep Bella and heal!"

As Erina spoke Bella drifted into a deep sleep. I picked her up and raced her to my room and laid her down on my couch and pulled a sheet over her "Sweet Dreams, My Bella!"

_**Hehe! Yes I know how long it's been!!! I'm sorry,, stupid holiday homework!!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Vampires, Wolfs and Dragons

Chapter 15: Vampires, Wolfs and Dragons, OH MY!

_**BPOV**_

As Erina placed her cold hand on my forehead, I instantly fell into deep sleep. I felt like I was floating as Edward picked me up and took me to a room. As I floated in a beautiful sea of tranquility, something inside me stirred _**"Well, well little Isabella Swan. Finally you're unprotected and alone!"**_

I was surrounded by total darkness until like a light being switched on I was facing the monster, James. I screamed but my body wouldn't move. Suddenly I felt his hands running over my body, stopping at my chest. He growled "Oh Isabella!"

I screamed and screamed as I tried to brake out of my seat he tore off my top and bra in one swift movement. He grabbed my breasts and palmed them, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. I moaned involuntarily, James smiled as his lips and tongue flicked over my right nipple. Suddenly James was ripped away from me by none other than Erina, she tackled him and sped over to me in such a blur my eyes barely had enough time to adjust, she snarled at James and grabbed me by the waist as we ran into a beautiful green light.

"_**You can't stop me girly; I will finish what I started! No one will be able to stop me!"**_

I was still asleep as Erina placed me down on a patch of green grass, she smiled and disappeared "Don't worry Bella your safe now!" and I believed her. I feel back into a deep sleep.

_**JPOV**_

I growled in frustration, some like bitch had interrupted me in the middle of my revenge with Bella, Victoria was at my side in an instant "I'm sorry darling, her powers of healing involve mental as well and she is able to protect her! Forgive me?"

She flashed me a seductive smile, how could I resist that? I knew that Benjamin and Tia were hunting and so were Tanya and Kate-but they were also visiting their human boyfriends. Cian and Lora and Irina and Laurent were in one of the other rooms doing god knows what. So I grabbed Victoria and sped up to our room. I will kill you Bella but first I'll take away everyone who had ever loved you!

_**EPOV**_

Erina had fessed up to Carlisle and Esme about her mate Larkin who was a shape shifter from Ireland he was 25 years older than Erina but he was forever 18 and shape shifts into a dragon. Esme was fairly disappointed but she was overjoyed that Erina found somebody that would love her for her. We were all talking about it as Rose and Alice were interrogating Erina about every tiny detail about Larkin and Jasper and Emmett were giving her the older brother speech about if he dared touch her they would kill him. Esme and Carlisle were discussing if they should give Erina and Larkin separate rooms or the same room. Carlisle cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention "Erina, your Aunty and I were wondering, how far are you and Larkin in your relationship?"

Everyone was silent for a minuet as Erina's mouth hit the ground "Uncle Carlisle, we have had umm well umm. Alice, Rose feel free to jump in at anytime!"

I spoke up as I put my hand on Erina's head and pattered it "Its fine to give them the same room Esme!"

I was suddenly on my back with Erina sitting on top of my chest "DON'T PAT MY HEAD" She growled playfully and faster than ever her head snapped up "BELLA!"

Erina dashed up to her room with the rest of them family in pursuit. I was watching Erina as she was in Bella's mind defending her against James! I snarled as did Jasper, he felt my anger and Erina's anger boil. Erina had saved Bella from being raped and had taken away her pain of the event. Erina looked at me with sad eyes "We need to get these assholes NOW!"

Suddenly Erina smiled "Aunty Esme, Uncle Carlisle. Would you like to come and met my Larkin?"

Esme and Carlisle beamed with pride; Esme answered "Come my dear and let's met your Larkin!"

I stayed with Bella and placed a kiss on her forehead _I love you Bella!_

As if she could read my mind she smiled and whispered "Edward, I love you!"

_**LPOV**_

As I drove down the windy road in Forks which was more difficult on a motorbike than I thought. I couldn't help but be intrigued by the smells that surrounded Forks; Vampires, Humans and a very distinctive smell of Werewolf. Erina told me that she and Aunty and Uncle were vampires about three months ago at that point I knew she defiantly human, I mean her skin was a beautiful marble white, her eyes were deep amber, she never blushed and she wasn't anywhere to been seen on sunny days. When she told me that she was a vamp I was surprised but I mean come on, I was a shape shifter who changed into a dragon! I was 18 when I found out that I was going to stay immortal and I'm loving every minuet of it, I had been with countless women that meant nothing to me but then I found my reason for being immortal, Erina Delbaeth. I had told Erina that I was a dragon and she laughed and didn't believe me but when I transformed my hands into giant claws she believed me then! I loved Erina from the second I met her, she had told me this risks of being involved with a vamp, I mean if a human (Shape shifters aren't really humans)knew about the existence of vamps then the Volturi would either kill them or turn them, most often it was kill and also that I am her singer, she called it some weird Italian name that sound as sexy when it came out of her mouth that I begged her to speak more Italian to me but she told me that she couldn't have much of a physical relationship with me because of it just in chase she lost control. But after a few months of working on the physical side of our relationship she found that it was much easier for us to do things. Erina was my world and I hoped her family liked me. I pulled up out the front of their house and my mouth hit the ground, it was fucking massive! I turned off the engine and looked up Erina was standing at the front door in a pair of tight black jeans, black heel boots, a red cami and her eyeliner done to frame those stunning eyes. I felt my jeans tighten; I lifted my helmet off and smiled "Hey Baby! Where's my welcome?" I go off the bike and opened my arms, she dashed over to me and straddled my waist, I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her head down so I could kiss those rosebud lips. She pulled away first and ran her hand though my hair, "Larkin, I missed you!"

I brushed my lips past hers quickly "As did I! I love you baby!"

She smiled "I love you too!"

I heard someone laugh as Erina jumped down and glared at a small black haired girl standing there with a blonde haired guy and standing next to the pixie girl was a girl, more like a model with blonde hair with a massive black haired guy with his arm around her waist. I wove my hand into Erina's and walked her forward with me, We stopped a few feet away from the group of couples, I smiled at them "Hi I'm Larkin Harrick!"

The black haired girl shot me a smile and clapped her hands "Hey Larkin, I'm Alice, This here is Jasper and the others are Rosalie and Emmett" She pointed to the man behind her and the other too, Jasper and Emmett stepped forward and Jasper shook my hand "Erina's like a sister to me, brake her heart and I will personally rip you to shreds!"

Suddenly Erina launched her self at Jasper and Emmett- they ran, "JASPER, EMMETT! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" she grabbed the both of them by the scruff of the neck and bashed their heads together, Emmett picked Erina up and threw her off him and over to the other side of the house she landed in a tree, she crouched their and snarled at him, suddenly her faced softened and she smiled. Ok I'm fucking confused now! She jumped down from the tree as I caught a glimpse of her bra, it was black and lacey, I caught her in my arms just before she touched the ground. She laughed and I kissed her lips gently and sweetly she tasted beautiful, Rosalie and Alice "Awwed" and Emmett and Jasper smiled. We broke away from each other "I told you they were weird!" Erina whispered to me.

I laughed as did Rosalie and Alice, Jasper and Emmett looked crushed, Jasper whined "Little Bird! That's not nice; me and Em were only being big brothers!"

Erin laughed and pulled on my arm "Come on Larkin, come and met my Aunt and Uncle!"

I smiled as scooped her up in my arms, I was almost has fast as she was and just as strong, the only downside I needed to sleep as she didn't. We dashed into the house just as her Aunt and Uncle came down the stairs, Erina spoke gently to them as I set her down on her feet "Aunty Esme, Uncle Carlisle. May I present Larkin Harrick, my mate!"

I stepped forward with Erina at my side, I extended my hand to Carlisle and shook it, and I kissed Esme on the cheek. They grinned widely at me Carlisle spoke to me like a father "Welcome to the USA Larkin and welcome to the family home. Unfortunately you have come on an interesting day to say the least, Edward met a young woman today and it seams that she is being hunted by at least 5 other vampires and we also have out bi-annually meeting with the La Push Wolves and I don't know how pleased they are going to be with another vampire and a shape shifter being hear as well!"

I groaned, I knew the Wolves of La Push well there was one in particular that always hung around me, Leah. She was a massive pain in the ass, she would try and flirt and had more than once grabbed me and kissed me. Erina looked up at me innocently "You know these wolves?"

I didn't want to tell her about Leah "Ummm no!"

She spoke to Esme and Carlisle at vampire speed; they smiled and laughed a little. She turned to face me so that all my attention was on her, she trailed her fingers up and down my chest tracing the muscles, I groaned her name "Erina!" she pulled me closer to her, by this time her cousin's had all entered the room. I could feel my jeans tightening as her hands made their way down to my jeans. My head fell back I heard her say seductively "Do you know the wolves?"

My arms went around her and slid down cup her ass, I squeezed "Yes, Yes Erina, I do!"

She pulled away quickly with a cheeky grin spread across her face; the four I had met outside were in hysterics. I had been played for a fool; I glared at Erina she had slinked but towards Jasper and Emmett. I growled at her playfully "You shouldn't start something you don't intend to finish, baby!"

I pounced hoping to grab Erina but instead I feel on top of Emmett, he moved nervously "Dude, I don't swing that way!"

We all laughed, Erina was cling on to Jaspers back and still wearing that cheeky grin I had fallen in love with. I got up from Emmett and offered him my hand "Neither do I bro, she would kill me if I did!"

He smiled at me as I pulled him up, I sped over behind Jasper and tapped her on the back. She turned around and pouted "Sorry, I'll finish this latter tonight Ok?"

I tore her off Jasper's back and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Ok Baby!"

Carlisle and Esme stiffened as a bronze haired boy came down the stairs "The wolves are here!"

Fuck.


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting with the Wolves

Chapter 16: Meeting with the Wolves

_**EPOV**_

Bella was finally safe, she was here with my family and Erina had protected her mind from being targeted again. Larkin had arrived and was given the Cullen welcome and the big brother speech from Emmett and Jasper, Erina had flipped and was seriously gonna kill Emmett and Jasper. Larkin's mind was clean and nice he was focusing on being a respectable young man for Carlisle and Esme, the only time his mind went dirty was when Erina had teased him, I groaned another Emmett and Rosalie, Great. Then I heard the distinctive mind of Jacob Black, he was entirely focused on Bella. He knew that she had been hurt but he didn't know where she was, until he picked up her scent crossed with mine, he almost ripped Seth to shreds. They started to run faster and faster until they were at the front door, they had all phased back into human forms and then stood with Sam at the front and the others flanking him. Jacob sniffed the air and snarled "What did you do my Bells?!"

Erina stepped forward "Please don't worry your selves, Bella was attacked by another vampire. I have healed her and protected her mind from attacks. We are keeping her here just to be safe."

Sam stepped forward, his mind was brewing "Carlisle, who are these children?"

Larkin hissed at with "We are both over 100 years old Mutt!"

Embry and Paul jumped forward and were ready to attack at the moment it turned ugly; Erina snarled back at them "Try me!"

I appeared next to Erina and put my hand on his shoulder "Don't, it will only make things worse!"

Erina slinked back to Larkin and he wrapped his arms around her waist, Sam growled again "WHO ARE THEY CARLISLE AND WHERE IS ISABELLA SWAN!?"  
Carlisle sighed "This is Erina Rose Delbaeth- a 100 year old vampire, and her mate Larkin Harrick- a 125 year old dragon shape shifter! As for Bella Swan she is upstairs resting."

Embry smirked at Larkin "A dragon? You gotta be kidding me!"

Larkin smiled "Wanna see?" he lifted his hands and his skin shimmered into two giant dragons claws. He pointed them at Embry "Now stay away from Erina or you'll have put a nice big scar down that face of yours. SO BACK OFF!"

"_Embry take him down, Now!" _Sam's thoughts filled my head, but I was too late to react. Embry snarled, phased and launched at Larkin they knocked into each other and flew through the living room and into the window, it smashed.

Erina screamed "NO, LARKIN!" She turned around to face the wolves "You attacked him! What the fuck did he do to you?!"

Paul smirked "He tried to force himself on Leah," he pointed at the girl standing by the door, "Larkin Harrick is a sick individual!"

I spoke up "She's lying! She tried to force herself on Larkin, when she heard that he had found a vampire mate she brought the memory back and twisted it!"

Sam snarled at Leah "Is what the mind reader said true? Because if he is, we shall take this to the elders and then you will apologize!"

Leah snarled back "He should have been mine! That bloodsucker doesn't deserver him!"

The tension was broke when we heard and saw a huge golden dragon stare down a small wolf.

Erina screamed "LARKIN! STOP!"

She ran over to the window and jumped knocking over Embry he went into the bushes and phased back into a human "Dude what the hell is going on, he was gonna rape Leah!"

Sam jumped down from the window and placed his hand on Embry shoulder "Calm down Embry, Leah lied to us! Larkin is off the hook!"

Embry relaxed "Sorry Larkin! I didn't know."

Erina smiled and jumped up to the head of Larkin's dragon body and whispered in his ear _"Babe, I need you to become a man, Leah made it up! Come and we'll go to our room and finish what we started!"_ the dragon nodded and shimmered back into a man. He looked at the wolves "I never touched Leah, when I was visiting she grabbed me and tried to give me a blow job. Erina is my mate and it isn't going to change!"

Leah jumped down and stalked towards Larkin "You're so sexy, you're my imprint. I need you!"

Erina stood in front of Larkin "Leah, I know. What's not to love? But he has chosen, leave him alone. Please!"

Leah snarled and ran towards La Push, damn it. Sam's eyes narrowed at me "Well that is part of the reason we are here. What is the risk of an attack on Forks if Bella Swan is being attacked by other vampires?"

Carlisle and the rest of my family and the wolves had joined us in the back yard. _How much do we know Edward?_

I spoke up "At this point in time we all need to be on high alert; we only know what Bella chose to tell us. I can't read her mind for some reason and Alice's visions are being stopped by another vampire. We only know that this vampire is very good at going unnoticed and is out for bloody revenge!"

Jacob turned to Sam "She is safer in La Push, I wont leave Bells with these bloodsuckers!"

Erina spoke to Jacob "Look I don't know what your problem is but if I'm not with her she'll be attacked and then her blood will be on your hands! Are you really willing for that to happen?"

The wolves looked stunned, Sam growled "Fine but I swear if anyone of you break the treaty I will hold her responsible!"  
Jacob snarled at Erina "I will rip you to shreds if you even lay a finger on her!"

Erina rolled her eyes "What are you PMSing or something little wolf?"

Larkin and the others burst into laughter and so did I, Esme told her off "Erina, do not patronize them so!"

Erina suddenly straightened up "Sorry Aunty Esme!"

_Ok I think it's time to leave, we are lucky that they weren't violent but I still don't trust them!_

Sam ordered the tribe to leave before we could turn around. All of my family had disappeared, the night had come and they wanted each others company and I was left with my sleeping Angel.

_**Ok,, so here's the thing next chapter is going to involve lots and lots of Lemons! **_


End file.
